


never grow up

by synically



Series: ten last stars [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: big hueningkai is afraid that little yeonjun would grow up and be tainted by the corrupted world.but little yeonjun is ready to face it.//an entry to @miintaexty 'seventon twt! <3
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: ten last stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061972
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	never grow up

**Author's Note:**

> so uh,,, just some light-hearted short fics for the holidays <3 very minimal plot and the stories would definitely not be connected to one another but yea, pls enjoy and have a fun yet safe holiday season

yeonjun is staring at a row of plushies in the toy section of the department store; his eyebrows meeting at the middle of his forehead, and plump lips in a deep frown.

"hyung, you've been staring at them for the last fifteen minutes. if you're not buying any, then can we just go?" taehyun complains, their pushcart full of christmas decors and . . . more toys.

"but i don't know what to get him!" the older whines.

"literally any plushie would make huening happy." the other frowned, "i'm taking these to manager now. if you're done with your staring contest at that huge penguin, feel free to follow or whatever."

"mean." yeonjun muttered under his breath as taehyun moved away, bringing the cart with him.

he ended up not picking any.

~

the oldest snuck into their dorm at night approximately a week after the christmas shopping. it was way too late for anyone to still be awake, which is why he was surprised upon hearing a low groan in their small living room. clutching his heart, yeonjun tiptoed to the edge of the couch and his lips parted in a small gasp upon recognition of the sleeping figure.

kai was deep in his slumber, soft snores and fox plushie on his chest. both of his hands were holding his phone in a typing manner, and yeonjun had the urge to check his own.

and there it was; the dozens of unread texts from the youngest on the lockscreen of his muted phone.

_from: my little yeonjun_

_hyuuuungggg ><_

_we're having dinner awready. where are youu_

_i'm eating your chicken you meanie_

_hyooongg >:(_

_when are you going backkk_

_bomgyu hyong keeps on stealing my plushies ( ≧Д≦)_

a fond smile grazed over his face, the younger boy's adorable antics making him coo. he mentally notes to scold gyu in the morning as he carefully removed the phone from kai's hands and tucked it in his pockets, before carefully placing his arms under the taller boy's body.

it was a bit of a struggle, as kai had grown so much in the past year, but yeonjun managed to carry the big baby to his room with taehyun, gently placing him down on the stuff toy-infested bed.

he stayed there for a bit longer, carding the brown locks gently as he stares at the peaceful face. kai looks like an angel when he sleeps, like he wouldn't do anything wrong. but if yeonjun's being honest, he could never get mad at him, even if he does the most random things and pulls the stupidest pranks. he was like a kid, in mind and in heart. and yeonjun feels a slight twinge in his chest at the thought of his baby getting older.

"i wish you would never grow up."

yeonjun rearranged the fox plushie, before tucking him underneath the blankets. he left a peck on kai's forehead before quietly retreating to his own room.

hueningkai slept with the slightest yet the happiest smile on his face;

like every other night.

~

"merry christmas!"

the members embraced each other in warm hugs just as the clock hit twelve midnight. kai even had to crouch a little as he hugs one yeonjun on his tiptoes, teasing the now shorter boy.

as the rest of the boys exchange gifts in the practice room, yeonjun stealthily stepped out to the hallway to get his gift.

"what's that!" kai squealed when he walked in again, pointing at the huge plastic bag in yeonjun's hands.

"my gift!" yeonjun beams proudly. beomgyu and taehyun stopped playing the toy car, and soobin stood up from his scattered puzzle to join them.

"wah this is seriously the best thing ever!" hueningkai grinned, hugging the huge bread plushie yeonjun gifted after the latter successfully pulled it out of its wrapping.

"i saw that too then wondered whether i should get it for you or not." soobin mentioned, fascinated at the softness. "turns out hyung got it for you."

"it actually arrived here two days ago, but i didn't say anything. i hid it well, huh?"

"is that why you went home late that night?" kai asks, looking up at his hyung from where he now sat on the floor, the bread stuffed toy on his lap and in a tight bear hug.

"yeah. it arrived when you weren't home and i brought it to the agency to keep it a surprise." yeonjun chuckles, getting a little shy as his ears colored red. "do you like it?"

"i love this so much!" kai exclaims, burying his face on the toy. yeonjun couldn't even be more prouder of himself as the three tackled the youngest to the floor, equally thrilled.

~

when yeonjun enters the practice room days later, he was totally not surprised at seeing his youngest member sprawled on the bread plushie. kai was on his stomach as he play games on his phone, totally comfortable in his position on the floor.

"you're using that well." he laughs, propping himself beside the younger.

"this is literally the best gift. how could i not?" kai answers, giggling as he reaches for his hyung, hand rubbing on his tummy.

warmth spread through yeonjun's chest at the touch, scooting closer to pet kai's hair.

"hyung."

"hm?"

a pause. yeonjun looks at hueningkai, who was looking at him with sparkly unreadable eyes.

"did you really mean it when you said you wish i'd never grow up?"

he was taken aback; it was written all over his face. the younger would've laughed at how comical yeonjun looked, if only he wasn't so nervous at the possible response.

on the other hand, yeonjun's heart rate increased at the sudden question. his mind racing at the revelation that kai heard him that night, when he was being sentimental over the thought that their youngest would become an adult in less than two weeks.

gulping, he answers. "yes. i meant it."

kai tilted his head to the side, "but why?"

the words triggered the memories to flash; from the moment he met kai during training, how small and frail he looked in that horrible shark tee, how large the hoodies fell on his lithe shoulders, how tiny he was that he'd play a gyro drop on him easily.

he remembers how kai would cry in the bathrooms because of the harsh lessons, or how he cried every night at the uncertainty of debut, or even when he was announced as part of the debut team.

and how he wanted to protect him from all the harshness the world could give.

because kai was the purest of the pure. his innocence and childishness gives the team its positive aura. his loud laughter and playful jokes lift their spirits whenever they're down.

yeonjun was afraid that growing up would take that joy away from kai's eyes. the joy that made him all the more beautiful.

and yet a weak "i'm scared" were the only words he managed to say.

the younger boy's eyes soften; as if understanding the thoughts running through his hyung's mind. and he reached out, holding on yeonjun's hand like how he held it all those years back they've been together. certain and gentle.

"i'm scared too." he says, "but do you know why i'm ready to face it?"

"why?"

"because i know you'll be with me every step of the way."

maybe it was the sincere atmosphere between the two of them. maybe it was because of the words that slipped past kai's lips. maybe it was the unsaid feelings hanging on the air above their heads. or maybe it was the uncertainty of the future seeping into the crevices of their bones.

but yeonjun always knew what he felt.

leading him to impulsively place a peck on kai's forehead; a silent message of _i like you_ that he constantly give every night.

he opened his eyes only to see the younger boy's flushed face, and he realized what he had possibly ruined.

because he doesn't know if his feelings were reciprocated.

and yet he sat there frozen before he could even run away. eyes wide in genuine shock, breath caught from his lungs, and an armful of hueningkai pinning him on the floor with a kiss.

'cause kai knows what he feels too.

"i like you too hyungie."

~

"no good night kisses?" the youngest pouts at him once he was tucked in bed.

"you had a fair share of kisses already, you big baby." yeonjun teases.

"but hyung," kai whines, dragging the vowels. his feet kicking under the blanket and almost knocking the bread plushie off the bed.

yeonjun rolls his eyes fondly and leaned over his face, giving the younger what he wanted.

"i like you." he said, as if it was a prayer he utters before he sleeps.

"i know." kai giggles. yeonjun pinched him before leaving.

he was about to drift into slumber when his phone dings.

_from: my little hueningie <3_

_you owe me chicken, btw_

_it's a date then!_


End file.
